playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ratchet
This article is about the "Ratchet & Clank" character. For the series, see Ratchet & Clank (series). Ratchet & Clank are the main protagonists of the Ratchet & Clank franchise. They both appear in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale together as a playable character. Ratchet & Clank's rivals are revealed to be Jak and Daxter. Biography TIME TO GO COMMANDO! Armed with a seemingly endless arsenal of spectacularly bizarre and outlandish weapons and gadgets, this mechanic and his robotic companion have found themselves saving the universe from a myriad of threats, across both space and time. Their friendship forged over years of adventuring, they have learned to work extremely efficiently together, overwhelming opponents via both cunning and skill. THE LEGACY OF RATCHET AND CLANK: *''Ratchet & Clank'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal'' *''Ratchet Deadlocked'' *''Ratchet & Clank Size Matters'' *''Secret Agent Clank'' *''Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction'' *''Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty'' *''Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time'' *''Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Full Frontal Assault'' Arcade Opening Rival Name: Jak and Daxter Reason: While out searching for materials, Clank picks up a nearby Jak and Daxter on his sensors and explains to Ratchet that they are no threat. This causes Daxter to fly into a rage, thinking that he called Jak "worthless". Before Clank could apologize, Daxter handed out Jak's gun to his hands. Connection: Both the Jak and Daxter franchise and the Ratchet & Clank franchise have had cameos in each other's games mainly because of the close partnership shared between its developers, Naughty Dog and Insomniac Games. Jak and Ratchet have also been considered the mascots of their generation, and have actually met each other in PlayStation Move Heroes, where they bickered amongst themselves, but eventually became allies. Ending Gameplay Ratchet is described as a mid ranged character but has tools for long range combat such as the Plasma Striker which works as a Sniper Rifle and short range such as the OmniWrench Millennium 12. He is also able to use Mr Zurkon to target enemies, the Combustor to shoot a mid ranged shot, Tesla Spikes to stun enemies, Suck Cannon to suck up enemies and shoot them at others, Hover boots gives Ratchet the ability to use weapons in the air, the Glove of Doom which throws robots that run after enemies, Buzz Blades which ricochet of walls and cielings to hit enemies, the Sonic Eruptor which can be charged up to hit foes, the Warmonger which fires rockets at enemies and can be shot in different directions, the Lightning Ravanger which can be used to hit enemies above you that would otherwise be out of reach, Using OmniWrench Millenium 12 Ratchet is able to exeute his trademark wrench attacks such as the Hyper strike (an attack which slams enemies bellow you) the comet Strike (Ratchet throws the Omniwrench at enemies) and his 3 strike combo. Control of Clank is limited seeing as he is only playable in Ratchet's level 2 super move, he is able to throw time bombs which slow down all who are traped in it apart from clank's Chronoscepter, who can then with one hit finish an enemy. He is also able to glide for greater maneuverability. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Multi-Strike' - *'Comet-Strike' (Wrench Throw) - + *'Lightning Ravager' - + *'Hyper Strike' (Wrench Overhead Slam) - + *'Aerial Wrench 3 Hit Combo' - (Air) *'Aerial Comet Strike' (Wrench Throw) - + (Air) *'Aerial Lightning Ravager' - + (Air) *'Aerial Hyper Strike' (Wrench Overhead Slam) - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Sonic Eruptor' - *'Constructo Pistol' - + *'Warmonger' - + *'Buzz Blades' - + *'Aerial Sonic Eruptor' - (Air) *'Aerial Constructo Pistol' - + (Air) *'Aerial Warmonger' - + (Air) *'Aerial Buzz Blades' - + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Plasma Striker' - *'Agents of Doom' - + *'Mr. Zurkon' - + - Mr. Zurkon shows up and follows Ratchet around, taunting opponents and firing mini-lasers. *'Tesla Spike' - + *'Aerial Plasma Striker' - (Air) *'Aerial Agents of Doom' - + (Air) *'Aerial Mr. Zurkon' - + (Air) *'Aerial Tesla Spike' - + (Air) (Throws) *'Suck Cannon Forward' - or *'Suck Cannon Up' - *'Suck Cannon Down' - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'RYNO V' - (Level 1): Ratchet brings out the RYNO V for a mid-ranged attack, firing bullets and missiles. *'Clank Goes Commando' - (Level 2): Gameplay switches control to Clank, who uses Time Bombs to slow down and impede opponents, and the Chronoscepter to KO opponents. *'Flight of the Aphelion' - (Level 3): Ratchet and Clank jump into Aphelion and shoot other characters with lasers and missiles from a first-person viewpoint. Intros and Outros Introduction Ratchet glides into view using the helipack with Clank saying "I detect danger lurking", then Ratchet turns around holding his wrench ready for battle. Clank jumps off Ratchet's back as he turns around with the Warmonger saying, "Clank, we have work to do." Ratchet jumps onto the stage in a similar fashion to when he exits his ship in A Crack in Time Ratchet and Clank hover into view while Mr. Zurkon hovers in the foreground, saying "Mr. Zurkon does not come in peace." Winning Screen Ratchet puts his fist on his hips looking triumphant. Ratchet turns around with the Suck Cannon in a similar pose of the first game's coverart Ratchet spins a Gold Bolt on his finger Ratchet and Clank high-fives each other. Losing Screen Ratchet angrily throws his wrench away which then hits him on the head. Costumes Pilot Suit Ratchet's default appearance as he was seen in'' Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction''. Unlike others, Ratchet don't really have alternate colors in his costume, but he has alternate suits' he has worn in past games. Alternate colors *Old School Suit (with Grind Boots) - Ratchet's first armor he wore in Ratchet & Clank. *Electroshock Armor - An electrical suit worn in Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters. *Commando Suit - Ratchet's default suit he wore in Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando. Commando Suit One of Ratchet's armors he wore in Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando. This is also his pre-order costume. Holoflux Armor Ratchet's default armor, that he wore in Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time. Alternate colors *Ectoflux Armor - the second in the Flux-armors in A Crack In Time. Gallery Render_ratchet_clank.png|Ratchet & Clank's default appearance in the game. RC1.PNG|Ratchet and Clank's reveal more ratchet.PNG RC2.PNG|Ratchet using his wrench RC3.PNG RC4.PNG|Ratchet using the Sonic Eruptor RC5.PNG|Ratchet sends out the Agents of Doom RC6.PNG|Ratchet using the Suck Cannon RC7.PNG|Ratchet summons Mr. Zurkon RC8.PNG|Ratchet's Introduction RC12.PNG|Ratchet's Winning Animation RC9.PNG|Ratchet and Clank's Level 1 Super Move (R.Y.N.O V) RC10.PNG|Ratchet and Clank's Level 2 Super (Clank) RC11.PNG|Clank bends time to slow down his enemies RC13.PNG|Ratchet and Clank's Level 3 Super Move (Aphelion) RC14.PNG|Ratchet and Clank's Level 3 Super Move (Aphelion) Jak vs Ratchet.png|Jak and Daxter rivalry in the intro Ratchet.png|in the intro Sem Título.png|Ratchet Win rival1.png rival2.png rival3.png|Ratchet and Clank's rival scene against Jak and Daxter 81856745.png|All Weapons PSASBR Ratchet Pre-Order.png|Pre-order costume for Ratchet Holoflux.png|Ratchet's unlockable costume Videos PlayStation All-Stars - Insomniac's Ratchet & Clank Join the All-Stars Fray PlayStation All-Stars - Ratchet & Clank Trailer Seth Killian's Ratchet & Clank Tips and Tricks - PlayStation All-Stars Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Jak & Daxter vs Ratchet & Clank Rival Battle HD Trivia * Ratchet & Clank are one of two characters to fight as a duo, the other being Jak and Daxter. * This marks Ratchet & Clank's second appearance in a PlayStation crossover with Sly Cooper and Jak and Daxter, the first being PlayStation Move Heroes. ** ''Jak and Daxter also made minor cameos in ''Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando ''on Clank's apartment's HoloVision in Megapolis and on some billboards in Allgon City. ** In ''Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal, a demo of Sly 2: Band of Thieves ''is accessible on the title screen. Also a demo of ''Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time ''is accessible in the North American version of the ''Ratchet & Clank Collection. ** Ratchet & Clank and Jak and Daxter are the only characters who had their official artwork changed during the course of the games development. ** Ratchet & Clank are considered to be one of the mascots of the PS2 console, alongside Jak and Daxter and Sly Cooper. * Ratchet also appears in Hot Shot Golf Fore ''as a golfer with Clank as his caddy and in ''Jak X: Combat Racing as a driver. ** Ratchet & Clank also made minor cameos on billboards in Jak II and in a gun course in Jak 3. *Ratchet & Clank is one of three characters who's level 3 super goes into first-person mode, the others being Sly Cooper and Colonel Radec. *Ratchet & Clank are downloadable skins in LittleBigPlanet 2 and Modnation Racers. *Ratchet & Clank, Jak and Daxter and Sackboy are the only three characters whose stages (Metropolis, Sandover Village and Dreamscape) were revealed before they were. Their stages were also revealed first alongside Kratos's stage, Hades. *Ratchet and Clank are the only characters to had their official artwork changed twice. The first incarnation was a low quality shot of the two, and the second was a direct copy of their official artwork from Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One. *Ratchet is one of many characters to appear in the popular Michael commercial. *Despite Ratchet & Clank being their full name, only Ratchet is written on the character select screen. References Category:Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:Ratchet & Clank Category:Playable Characters Category:PSASBR Category:Playstation 2 Characters Category:Playstation 3 Characters